Las noticias de medio día
by VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi
Summary: Un medico humanitario en medio de una guerra, una reportera a la que se ha caido la madivula 4 m ¿Que ocurre cuando te reencuentras con el amor de tu vida?Humans.
1. Chapter 1

Anonadada, impresionada, al borde del colapso cerebral, con un infarto de por medio,… y más. Así me sentía en este momento, en el que mi mandíbula ya iba por el 2º subterráneo del bloque de edificios en el que vivía. Y tú te preguntaras que hace mi mandíbula tan lejos del resto de mi cuerpo ¿no?, pues bien te explico: yo estaba, como todos los días al medio día, después del trabajo, en mi casa tomando mi almuerzo, viendo el telediario en la cadena en la que trabajo y enterándome de lo que pasa en el mundo…cuando de pronto mi día cambio por completo; justo en el preciso instante de las noticias internacionales (_las que no solía ver muy a menudo sea dicho también)_ fue cuando paso, mejor dicho , cuando lo vi a EL, si sí con mayúscula, porque él se merecía todas las mayúsculas del mundo. Bueno vale igual todavía no entendiste porque mi mandíbula esta cerca de llegar al centro de la tierra. Creo que tendré que explicarlo todo desde el principio…

Me llamo Isabella Mary Swan, más conocida como, Bella Swan, la chica patosa, o también Bella la torpe y desde luego mentira no era (_digamos que desde pequeña soy un poco torpe, buuueno vale extremadamente torpe sería una buena definición para mí)_…, el caso, dejando mi torpeza a un lado (_ya iremos más tarde_). Vivía en Forks un pueblo pequeño en el que cuando no llovía…da igual nunca paraba de llover dejémoslo así. En el instituto nos conocíamos todos, yo había llegado a Forks hace unos 6 años aunque seguía siendo la "nueva" (_mencione que era un pueblo pequeño ¿no_?). A mis 17 años yo, Bella Swan, era de piel marfil, ojos marrón chocolate y pelo castaño-rojizo y tímida en extremo. Bueno creo que habrán adivinado que no tenía muchos amigos aunque tampoco los buscaba. Pero, en resumen, una chica normal (_que se cae mucho pero normal al fin y al cabo_). Mi única amiga se llamaba Ángela Webber aunque tampoco era muy habladora ( _entiende por qué éramos amigas_).El caso, hoy 18 de Enero era un día especial, un chico y una chica llegaban nuevos al instituto, aunque solo el chico se quedaría ya que la chica se iría dentro de tres meses a Phoenix donde Vivian sus padres.

Cuando llegue a clase apague mi Ipod y me senté en la mesa de la tercera fila pegada a la ventana (_ya entenderán tanto detalle_).El chico nuevo llegaría antes que la chica por lo que el llegaría en esta hora seguramente y la chica después del almuerzo. Claro que a una no la preparan para esto en la vida, porque cuando EL (_me encanta desde entonces usar mayúsculas_)entró , a la mitad de la clase se le cayó la mandíbula y la baba durante los 5 eternos segundos que tardo en llegar a la mesa del profesor (_a la otra mitad de la clase no se les cayo la baba porque eran chicos pero de seguro se les cayó el autoestima_ ) EL después de llegar a la mesa del profesor y saludarlo se volvió y nos encaro, cuál fue su sorpresa al vernos a todos babeando por el …Ninguna. Absolutamente cero. Nos miro, se acaro la garganta, mostro su perfecta sonrisa y dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen y vengo de Alemania. Aunque nací en Italia y mi infancia la pase en Rusia. Encantado de conocerlos a todos.

- …

Hubo un silencio bastante largo por dos razones: una, este chico debería tener prohibida esa sonrisa y dos, asimilar tanta información mientras esa sonrisa persistía era una tarea realmente complicada.

Cuando entendió que no le íbamos a contestar se dirigió AL ASIENTO LIBRE DE LA TERCERA FILA AL LADO DE LA VENTANA (entiende ahora el porqué de los detalles).Total que hay estaba yo con sonrisa de idiota sin poder pensar nada y mirando al chico con cara de tomate de temporada.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?-en verdad era educado, _mmm eso pareció un pensamiento, vamos Bella tu puedes responder!_

-Si, si quieres – _Tuviste que preguntar aii…_

Se sentó, me miro, sonrió, se me volvió a olvidar como pensar y se volvía al profesor para dedicarle toda su atención.

Al acabar la clase, seguía igual, sin pensar, hablar , o cualquier otra función vital que debería poder hacer y no hacia. Sin darme cuenta estaba en la cafetería, es que a veces iba un poco autómata a los sitios. A pesar de ser amiga de Ángela, me solía sentar sola en la cafetería, en la mesa de al lado de la ventana por la que se ve el bosque. Fui a por mí comida y me senté en mi mesa. Me sumergí en mi libro, me gustaba leer mientras comía; cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta a mis espaldas así que salí de mi escondite literario y ahí estaba EL de nuevo 8se que sería mejor decir su nombre pero es mi cabeza ¿no?; que pena me estoy peleando conmigo misma y sigo sin contestarle, lo que es aun peor)

-Hola_(wau Bella te superaste_).

-Hola ¿te importa si me siento contigo?

-(_amm ok, no había preguntado lo que yo había oído o si_?)-Claro-(_entre los monólogos y los monosílabos me voy a quedar sola _)(**N/A entendieron el chiste**?)

Y tan tranquilo se sentó, me miro, miro mi comida, la suya , … y rio.(_Me reitero es sonrisa debería estar prohibida_).

Y entonces caí, nuestra comida era la misma. Ensalada cesar, fagottini al roquefort, limonada y una porción de tarta de chocolate. Me reí (hombre Bella por fin reaccionas), lo cierto es que me reía mas de mi debate interno que de que nuestra comida fuera la misma pero el caso es que nos reíamos juntos y claro eso hizo que toda la cafetería se quedara callada y quieta mirándonos. En cuanto me di cuéntame puse como un tomate de temporada y Edward (_ohh que bien suena su nombre OMG_)me miro extrañado, para después acariciar el sonrojo de mis mejillas con sus largos dedos.

-Estas adorable así.

-(_Ok yo no había oído bien eso y tampoco había sentido esa caricia…por qué me pasa esto a mi_?)

Le sonreí como idiota y él se puso a comer tan tranquilo; yo preferí no pensar en la gente que miraba y empecé a comer también.


	2. Capítulo 2

Las semanas pasaron, Edward decidió que yo era compañía suficiente, no es que me lo dijera pero lo deduje cuando vi que me seguía a todas partes _bueno no cuenta el hecho de que teníamos todas las horas juntos ¿no?_

Los demás pesaban que éramos pareja y yo… bueno yo lo soñaba pero lo cierto es que Edward y yo solo éramos amigos muy a mi pesar. Esa afirmación me tenia noches enteras sin dormir, imaginando o llorando al haberme dado cuenta de lo que imaginaba… el estaba lejos de mi alcance.

Hoy hacia dos meses que Edward había llegado y se me antojaba distante, no sabría explicarlo; estaba callado, no me miraba y parecía estar pensando algo mucho… me tenía preocupada.

- ¡Hey Edward ¿Qué tal trigonometría? – Había conseguido escaquearme de trigonometría ese día no es que lo hubiera hecho alguna vez pero considerando lo mal que voy decidí saltarme esa clase para así poder pensar mejor, porque si sumamos mi poca destreza matemática con mi preocupación por Edward, definitivamente iba a ser una clase nefasta.

- … - oh oh, me estaba empezando a preocupar muy seriamente.

-¿Edward?

- ¿en? … ah… hola – Vale ahora también estaba enfadada, ¿por qué me ignoraba?

Vale yo ha eso claramente le llamo ignorar a tu única la que por cierto se preocupa bastante por ti _aunque tú no lo sepas_, ¡no se tu!

Y así siguió por todo el día enchufado a su Ipod escuchando algo demasiado alto.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería decidí hablar con él, en verdad estaba empezando a pensar que algo grave había ocurrido.

Le quite un auricular y me lo puse, mas para que se diera cuenta que seguía existiendo que para escuchar la canción. El me miro con cara de me ha pillado y no entendí bien esa expresión.

- ¿Qué escuchas?- Al menos ahora parece que sabe de mi existencia.

- My chemical romance. **(N/A los amo (L))**

**- ** amm no los conozco pero suenan realmente bien.

- … - Definitivamente algo no iba nada bien, en cuestión de música Edward se enrolla como un rollo de papel higiénico _anda que qué comparaciones te buscas Bella_.

- _Me tocaba ser directa sino hoy no íbamos a llegar a ningún sitio-_ Vale Edward ¿qué te pasa?

- No te interesa- me dijo entre dientes.

Salto de la silla dejando sus cosas y se fue corriendo.

Decidí no llorar, no valía la pena llorar ¿no? Aunque mi corazón pensaba que sí, pero yo no le quería dar la razón sobre algo que llevaba zumbando en mi cabeza todo el día _se canso de ti._

Cogí sus cosas y me fui a nuestra siguiente clase, el nunca jamás perdía clase por lo que esperaría allí a pedirle disculpas aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué tenía que disculparme.

Pero el no apareció, ni en esa ni en las siguientes. Pensé entonces, que lo mejor sería dejar sus cosas en mi taquilla y devolvérselas mañana junto con mi disculpa.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ir al pasillo y encontrármelo sentado bajo mi taquilla, rodeado de un charco de agua, _claro que si nos fijamos que todo el estaba empapado no resulta tan extraño_, y con los ojos cerrados.

Fui a su encuentro no muy segura de mi misma, algo no me cuadraba, algo fallaba en el rompecabezas de mi cabeza.

Cuando llegue junto a él me di cuenta que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no de vergüenza sino más bien de fiebre y al acariciarle afirme mis sospechas, estaba a punto de preguntarle que había hecho para tener fiebre y si era el malestar por esta lo que lo había puesto es ese estado todo el día cuando abrió los ojos _ojos demasiado fríos_ pensé.

- Siento haberte dicho eso antes en la cafetería…

-_Yo ya estaba dispuesta a perdonarle cuando pronuncio las palabras que mis oídos jamás quisieron escuchar._

-Me voy… lo lamento de veras.

Llegados a este momento mi corazón se impuso y dos lágrimas salieron de mis ojos seguidas muy de cerca por otras.

Me miro agobiado pero no dijo nada. Creo que intentaba encontrar lo que sea que buscaba en algún sitio a su alrededor porque no paraba de mirar a su alrededor.

- Por favor quédate… yo no volveré a preguntar mas… - me desmorone mientras sollozaba sin control – Has llegado hace poco… Edward por favor – Apenas me lograba entender yo daba que él me hubiera entendido.

- No llores – por fin habló – yo…

-Edward no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme aquí sola… - sollozaba aunque en mi mente sol estaban las palabras _el si puede irse_ - … yo… yo…

- ¡No digas eso!, ¡Para! … para me haces daño aléjate… y dejarme irme.

No lo podía creer, nunca pensé que el correspondiese mis sentimientos pero no pensé que fuera una molestia para él. En realidad desde que vino nunca hablamos de su pasado o de por qué estaba aquí. Solo de mí, de música; en fin cosas aburridas y sin importancia.

Me derrumbe al darme cuenta que no le conocía, que había construido mi mundo alrededor de un extraño, extraño al que por cierto amaba con locura y con todo mi corazón.

Pero el no me amaba, no había cuento de hadas.

Solté todas las cosas que llevaba cuando me levante y salí corriendo de allí; quería escapar, necesitaba huir.

No era capaz de parar de llorar porque sentía que se rompía algo, porque lloraba por alguien que no me lloraría…

Durante un segundo todo se ralentizo y después nada…

En contraste con el negro que me había acunado hace poco había un resplandor blanco que se colaba por mis parpados. Sentía mi cuerpo como debería sentirse el de un muerto, frio, muy frio; excepto mi mano, no sé si la derecha o la izquierda _aun estaba muy confusa_, solo sabía que mi mano debía tener fiebre en comparación con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Cansada de volver al mundo al que había decidido odiar me deje llevar otra vez por la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

- Doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar así?

-Tenga paciencia, por favor. El grado de neumonía era muy alto.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, no me moleste esta vez en intentar averiguar dónde estaba. Lo sabía. Y lo cierto es que estaba feliz. Feliz de que él se preocupara por mi aunque no fuera cierto; feliz de estar bien muerta en mi propio cielo con él.

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!. Si estoy muerta, ¿Quién es el tío rubio que esta apunto de clavarme esa jeringuilla tan enorme? Grite; dios sabe lo alto y fuerte que grite, que mi ángel y el rubio de la jeringa casi se estrellan en el techo del salto que metieron.

-Bella cielo, todo está bien, tranquila.

A lo mejor soy yo; a lo mejor no…pero he notado una cosa muy extraña… ¡EDWARD ME ACABA DE LLAMAR CIELO! Wau!Definitivamente estoy cielo, esta es mi fantasía de muerta y… y el rubito de la jeringa sobra sobre todo porque todavía no la soltó.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-_Mal usted sobra en mi cielo de muerta-_Bien creo-_Rompe fantasías._

-¿Sabe donde esta?

-…- _he sido una niña buena así que supongo que en el cielo, claro que si usted se fuera sería mucho mejor…_-¿no?

-Usted está en el hospital del pueblo.

-Uh!¿Enserio?... ¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí?- Dije mirando a Edward ya que no recordaba exactamente qué había pasado, solo sentía dolor al mirar a Edward y recordaba haber salido corriendo de su lado.

Nadie hablaba, por lo que empecé a ponerme nerviosa y a balbucear.

-¡Me quiero ir!, ¿Y mis padres?

- Bella tranquila, tu padre está trabajando, ya le avise y en cuanto acabe vendrá; y tu madre se fue a dormir a casa un poco, ¿vale?, todo está bien, tranquila.

Me estaba agobiando y mucho si Edward volvía a pronunciar la palabra tranquila lo mataba, estaba segura.

Sin embargo lo que me hizo estallar fue darme cuenta que Edward estaba a punto de abrazarme y si algo recordaba es que estaba aquí porque me había hecho mucho daño.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, a todo esto?¡¿No tenias tantas ganas de irte?

- … - Me miro con dolor y … espera sus ojos parecían ¿aguados?

-Bueno ante todo relajese – ah pero ¿sigue ahí?-descanse y no se preocupe sus padres de seguro la visitaran mañana, yo volveré dentro de un rato para revisar que todo esta bien.

Pero mientras el doctor-rompe ilusiones hablaba, yo no había dejado de mirara Edward, no parecía que el tampoco estuviera pendiente del doctor.

- Bueno, yo … -¿Por qué siempre se paraba en el "yo"?¿Que pasa era una palabra clave o algo así? _Uff! ¡Como lo detestaba!_

- Yo… ¿Qué? Edward – Pregunte.

- Bueno-suspiro-Lo lamento… bueno no sé.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?- me estaba perdiendo.

- Porque estés aquí, es mi culpa.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía exactamente que me había pasado y como había llegado hasta aquí. -.- _Ains Bella y te vuelves a acordar ahora…_

-Edward ¿qué me paso?

- ¿No te acuerdas? – Me preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

- No, solo recuerdo que corría a no sé donde por no sé qué y después todo se volvió negro… ¿Por qué me miras así Edward? ¿Qué pasó?

- Empezaste a correr hacia el bosque, al principio no reaccione, pero cuando lo hice ya habías desaparecido entre lo arboles. Corrí a buscarte, corriste mucho; te encontré en el suelo, estabas como desmayada y había… no se como explicarlo, aquí nadie me cree… había un enorme lobo, como un caballo y bueno me asuste y-

-Nadie te culpa por asustarte Edward – _Mejor desviamos el tema del lobo… - _Es lógico que te asustaras de un lobo-¿caballo?

-¿Tan poco tu me crees?

-Haber Edward no es que no te crea – _no sabes cuánta razón tienes_- pero es que no existen lobos tan grandes.

- Ya eso me han dicho… bueno si tu lo dices, entonces supongo que me lo tengo que creer – _vale eso dolió, el confía en mí, y yo voy y le miento_… un momento algo no encaja-¿Edward?

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué corría?

- ¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Deberia acordarme?

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-¿Edward a que viene esa pregunta?

-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

-¿Edward puedes parar de hacer preguntas estúpidas y responderme?

-¿ Te has fijado que llueve?

Vale se paso, colmo mi paciencia… ¡DEJA DE HACERME PREGUNTAS Y RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ EDWARD!¡TE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA O QUE!

La cara de Edward no tenia precio, bueno tal vez me pase un poquito, pero es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-umm… yo… lo lamento.

-Vale ahora responde.

-Yo me estaba despidiendo de ti…

Todo vino de golpe a mi cabeza con demasiada fuerza, antes solo recordaba haber llorado por algo que Edward me había dicho o que estaba relacionado con el, por eso no le ubicaba aquí, pero ahora…

-Edward vete.- _Incluso yo me sone bastante fría._

-No Bella espera yo…

-No Edward, no empieces con las frases inacabadas que no nos llevan a ningún lugar.

- Bella.

-¡EDWARD VETE!

- TE AMO!

-EDWARD VE-, ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que te… te, que yo te… que te amo, que yo te amo.

Am vale, yo estoy alucinando por la medicación o tal vez me di en la cabeza demasiado fuerte… ¿Y ahora porque Edward se declaraba? Uff, me estaba liando demasiado, el holter estaba a punto de fundirse.

- Edward podrías-

-Si ya se, irme – eso sonó realmente frio por su parte…

-No no Edward espera.

-¿Qué? – De golpe su mirada había cambiado a ¿esperanza?

-Podrías solo salir al pasillo y… - Mire el reloj, excusa, excusa, ¿Dónde estás?-… y cuando llegue la cena entrarla tu a mi habitación ¿Podrías hacerme el favor? Necesito pensar algo.

-Claro que puedo Bella.

-Gracias.

¿Por qué no se movía? Ósea creo que dije pasillo, no quédate mirándome con cada de pasmarote.

-¿Bella?

-¿Aja?- _Con lo lento que es el chico me suena que esto va para largo…_

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- En realidad acabas de hacerme una.

- Bueno otra.

-Claro.

-Esto, haber como te pregunto – _Además del lio que tenía en mi cabeza ADEMÁS quiere hacerme otra pregunta lo que es igual a mas confusión,… pero si yo he sido una niña buena, ¿Qué he hecho?..._- Si yo me fuera, -_Ho genial era una duda anterior no una nueva, mejor repetidas que sumar más a lista no?Por cierto Bella tienes que hacer una lista,¡ vale n.n! ¿Estoy hablado sola? Wau que golpe me di… - _Tu… ¿Tu vendrías conmigo?

¿Quién dijo que el chico no se lo curraba para crear nuevos interrogantes?(_nótese mi sarcasmo_)

-Yo… haber Edward…-

- No me respondas ahora solo piénsalo – _Claaroo como si fuera lo único que tenía que pensar!_-Yo vuelvo con tu cena¿ vale?

-Cl-claro.

Vale ahora que estoy sola repasemos.

1º; Me dijo que se iba ¿Pensaba aceptarlo sin más y perdonarlo?, y si la pregunta anterior es afirmativa ¿Por qué debería perdonarlo exactamente?

2º; Me dice que me ama ¿Le sigo yo amado?

3º; Me dijo que me fuera con el ósea que una de dos, o le importa un bledo lo que siento o bien, presupone una respuesta afirmativa, lo cual por otra parte no es del todo seguro- _sobre todo porque me encanta llevarle la contraria y ser una cabezota_- o a lo mejor es una indirecta y me quiere secuestrar.

Bueno me quedo bien la lista, excepto por el ultimo a lo mejor mejor ese lo quitamos.

3º; ;_ Me dijo que me fuera con él ósea que una de dos, o le importa un bledo lo que siento o bien, presupone una respuesta afirmativa, lo cual por otra parte no es del todo seguro- sobre todo porque me encanta llevarle la contraria y ser una cabezota- __o a lo mejor es una indirecta y me quiere secuestrar__. _

Vale eso tachado y en cuanto a lo demás lo respondo por orden.

1º; _Me dijo que se iba ¿Pensaba aceptarlo sin más y perdonarlo?, y si la pregunta anterior es afirmativa ¿Por qué debería perdonarlo exactamente?_

Vale evidentemente pensaba dejarlo ir, no sin dolor, si era lo que él deseaba. Y no sé bien porque escribí lo de perdonarlo pero también le perdono… lo que sea que tenga que perdonarle.

2º; _Me dice que me ama ¿Le sigo yo amado?_

Es evidente que si, ya me hubiera matado el mismo –_ aunque yéndose lo hará prácticamente –_ no dejaría de amarlo.

Haber solo queda una, ¿Por qué habre dejado la- _Bella deja de hacerte preguntas que con las de Edward tienes de sobra.- _oh oh, me hablo yo sola – _Deja de distraerte Bella-_ ¡Vale n.n!-_ Estoy pirada- _Que le vamos a hacer ¡u.u! - _Bella céntrate – _uff me estreso a mi misma; haber por donde iba,… así:

3º; (bueno lo que queda de ella);_ Me dijo que me fuera con él ósea que una de dos, o le importa un bledo lo que siento o bien, presupone una respuesta afirmativa._

Vale no me puedo ir con él, y tenía razón en cuanto a la respuesta afirmativa… - _Ya empecé a llorar y ni siquiera se había ido…aún_

-Una lista muy esclarecedora ¿no crees?- _¿ Quien narices había hablado?_

-¡AHHHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Dios!

- Nop, dios no, más bien solo Edward, pero gracias por el halago.

- Idiota te queda mejor.

- Eso duele – _Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho…en mi opinión se veía realmente mono pero es un secreto._

-Me da igual – _que mentira!_ – me asustaste.

- Lo lamento de veras.

- Ya…

- Entonces, esa lista…

- Uff, ¿Qué?, esa lista ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué respondes, a mis , por lo visto , múltiples preguntas - _¿Por qué me lo quiere restregar por la cara?¿ Tan mal me porte? _

- ¿Nos la has leído ya?

- Si pero prefiero que me lo digas tu.

_Si definitivamente me porte mal _- ¿Te puedo hacer un resumen?- _si lo digo todo va a ser demasiado vergonzoso…Que di que si!_

_-_ Claro – _Bien!_

- Te amo- _susurre muy bajito._

- Bella tesoro, si me hablas así de bajo no te oigo – _PERO SI YA LO SABE ¡!_

- Que te amo.

- ¿Dijiste?

- TE AMO!

-Vaya Bella cuanta efusividad.

- Te odio.

- Bella, perdona la pregunta pero, ¿eres bipolar?

- Bah!

- Perdona pero me hace muy feliz oír eso de ti yo pensé…

-¿te gusta que diga que te odio? – _Dios que mala soy…_

- NO, no yo me refería a lo de antes.

- ¿Al "bah"?

- No Bella, a la parte en que dijiste que me amabas.

- Ahh, ¿yo dije eso? – _oh su cara no tenia precio, tenía un labio fruncido contra el otro, los ojos entornados y la frente arrugada, en resumen, no me pude aguantar y me partí de risa…_- jajajajajjajajaja.

- No tiene gracia, me asustaste.

- Bu.

- Bella.

- Oh oh, me la se me la sé, tú te llamas Edward, me encanta jugar a este juego. Con mi papa juego mucho. n.n

- Esta bien tu ganas.

- ¿El qué?, con papa solo gano castigos, ¿no será eso no?- _Me reitero le va a dar un rictus en la cara jajajajaja._

- Oh Bella, tan fuerte te diste en la cabeza, será mejor que llame a la enfermera, para que traigas, ya sabes la jeringuilla.

- NO.

- Esta bien, pero enserio si quieres-

- No, no, no quiero, vale soy niña buena n.n. – _En mi vida me había comportado así, ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? Bueno en realidad se quien tiene la culpa, es por el que me comporto infantil y feliz, nunca me lo había planteado si era feliz, en fin tal vez en otro momento, __tenemos tiempo…_

[Pero en realidad no tuvimos nada de tiempo.]

- Mmm ¿Edward?

- ¿sí?

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- ¿Te lo digo mientras cenas – _ah la cena se me olvidaba – _Llevas aproximadamente una semana.

- ¿UNA SEMANA?

- Si, ¿qué ocurre?

- Pero…– _no podía ser_ –pero el médico dijo algo de que no te moviste de mi lado desde que llegue aquí – lo se lo sé es mentira, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de que oyera que sentía el calor de su mano en la mía, no aun - ¿Has estado aquí una semana?¿ Has dormido aquí? ¿Dónde? ¿Y tu familia?...

- Bella, Bella tranquila más despacio. A la primera pregunta respondo un obvio SI, la segunda también SI, y en cuanto a la tercera en esta silla, y sinceramente no te lo aconsejo.

- ¿Y la cuarta?

- …

- ¿No confías en mi? Porque yo si confío en ti… ¿Edward?

- No tengo…

- Vale no sigas ya capto – _no voy a llorar._

- ¿Enserio? Vaya, bien porque no me gusta hablar de ello.

- Primero me dices que me amas y después esto, Edward no se qué pensar.

- Bella no veo la conexión de una cosa con la otra.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso y el amor y la confianza no son lo mismo?

- Si por supuesto.

- Ah ¿y cómo me amas y no me tienes confianza?

- Claro que te tengo confianza.

- Acabas de decir que no!

- Eso no es cierto, creí que habías entendido lo que quería decir.

- ¡¿y que querías decir?

- ¡Qué NO TENGO FAMILIA!

-… Yo Edward lo-

-Sera mejor que cenes yo saldré un rato a tomar el aire.

- Espera… yo…

- Cena, vuelvo dentro de un rato.

Y con eso se fue. Genial Bella, ahora de seguro me debe de odiar. Pero en mi defensa _contra mi misma_ diré que yo no lo sabía, de hecho si me paro a pensar él nunca hablaba de él, solo la típica frase de "viajaba mucho", esa era su respuesta-excusa para no responderme. Ojala vuelva pronto, yo…_ ¿Ahora lloras?_

Intente no llorar por el miedo que sentía a que se fuera, a no volverlo a ver.

Habían pasado dos horas, y no volvía, mi cena se movía sola, porque ni siquiera la había probado; y como me decía mi madre de pequeña a cobrado vida, sino ¿Cómo explicas que el fideo ese de ahí _a la derecha del cuenco_ este ahí en vez de estar en el otro lado _véase el lado izquierdo de dicho cuenco_…_creo que el fideo solo se mueve porque está en caldo y que tú estás loca_ maldita vocecita sabelotodo…uff; vale igual tenía razón; pero es que no volvía y yo ya me temía lo peor.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, para mi pena entro la enfermera y el doctor, pero ni rastro de EL _si volvemos a las mayúsculas_. Cuando el médico me hubo reconocido, me dijeron que descansara, pero yo lejos de estar cansada, estaba muy despierta.

- ¿Doctor?

- ¿Si?

- El chico que estaba conmigo… ¿lo ha visto?

-Sí, hace poco que lo vi andando por el pasillo. – uff, que respiro _ni de lejos eso significa que vaya a volver, ¿sabes que el pasillo lleva a la salida? Bella tonta._

-Lleva desde que salió de aquí hablando por teléfono, a veces grita mucho, creo que habla con un tal Félix, y estaba diciendo que no le cuestionara, que si él se quería quedar, aunque tuviera que hablar con el mismísimo Cayo, lo haría – Dijo la enfermera – Peor yo no me quiero meter en nada…- _¿Solo yo pienso que ya es demasiado tarde para decir eso?_

Estaba realmente que saltaba sobre la cama, el se quería quedar, conmigo. Estaba muy feliz, pero preocupada, no sabía con quien hablaba pero parecía tener no tener más autoridad que Edward, y ese tal Cayo parecía tener más poder que el mismísimo Dios, y lo peor es que si le preguntaba lo más probable es que se volviera a enojar y a ponerse triste y yo no quería eso; ya me lo contaría ¿no?

Al poco de irse mi espía (la enfermera) y el médico; este último con cara de resignación… pobre; entro el… O debería decir un demonio que se le parece pero que no es el.

Me hice la dormida para escuchar, si me puedes decir cotilla pero es que me quería enterar y el no me lo iba a contar.

- ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, ¿ME OISTE?, UN B-L-E-D-O.

Sin embargo no había terminado de pensar lo de cerrar los ojos, si si ese plan tan bueno de cerrar los ojos cuando, me vio y se le abrieron los ojos como platos, aunque pocos después se relajo y me regalo una sonrisa. La sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Me jure no olvidarla nunca.

[Y nunca lo hice]

A estas alturas SU sonrisa seguía dejándome KO.

Me acaricio el pelo, pero de pronto su cara se contrajo de furia y grito girándose…

- ¡QUE ME DEJES, QUE E QUEDO Y PUNTO! – _En este momento, juro que temblaron las paredes_ – ARO DICE, ARO DICE – _Dijo medio canturreando medio gritando - _ DILE A ARO QUE ME OLVIDE - _ Ahora hasta la lámpara temblaba – _QUE NO ME LO REPITAL OTRA VEZ – _Vale Edward derrumbaba el hospital hoy si o si._

_-_ Bah! – _ y dicho esto colgó - _ Disculpa no quise gritar delante de ti.

-_Todavía en shock - …_

- Bella, ¿Estás bien?

- Si, y nah no pasa nada.

- Debes dormir Mi Bella

- Vale n.n – _me dijo que era SU Bella_ – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – me dijo entre risas ¿Por qué se ríe ahora?

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Son las noches del medio día cielo. – _Bah le perdono porque me dijo cielo que si no…_

- Ah bueno, da igual.

- Te amo.

- Y yo

Después me quede totalmente dormida.

De pronto abrí los ojos, y mire el tenedor y a Alice, el tenedor, Alice; tenedor, Alice… Bueno creo que mi cerebro no procesa mas_ yo ya lo sabía_ que pesada tu siempre lo sabes todo ¿no?_ Si _ Bah.

Bueno como suponéis algo no fue bien, ya que yo estoy aquí y el está al otro lado del mundo. Cuando acabamos el instituto _como la pareja del año_, también acabo nuestra relación, el se tenía que ir a una universidad del extranjero y yo me quedaba aquí, y se preguntaran ¿por qué? Muy simple, el se merecía ir a la mejor universidad y yo no iba a ser un obstáculo. El insistió en que fuera con él, o más descabellado aun que él se quedaría, pero ninguna de las dos eran opciones posibles para ambos. La primera tenia la pega del idioma, entrar de nuevas a una universidad de otro continente y para colmo aprender un idioma totalmente distinto, era una mezcla con un resultado muy obvio y no quería ser una carga para él.

Cuando lo vi enfilando el pasillo hacia la puerta de embarque me sentí morir, quería pararlo pero por su bien no debía. Esto lo tenía que hacer por él.

Al principio n o hacia nada, solo respirar, a veces si estaba con los ojos abiertos pestañeaba, pero no más allá del simple reflejo.

Pero llego la hora en que mi papa encontró las palabras necesarias para despertarme de mi estado catatónico autoimpuesto.

- Pienso llamar a Edward si sigues así un solo segundo más.

Acto seguido pegue un salto de la cama y me fui al baño para arreglarme. Si lo llamaba, el dejaría todo y vendría y yo no podía permitir eso y sabía que mi padre lo haría sin dudar.

Me matricule en la UCLA y allí conocí a la que sería mi compañera de cuarto-mejor amiga- loca psicópata de las compras-Alice; si la misma Alice que estaba al lado del tenedor.

A veces cuando le recuerdo, me olvido de todo lo que me rodea y solo estamos él y yo… para siempre _un sueño lejano_.

- ¿Bella?... Llamando al planeta Bella… oh tal vez me equivoque de planeta al que llamar, probare otra vez… Llamando a Edwardlandiaaa, ¿responde alguien?

Si esa era Alice, la conocí en la universidad, era mi compañera de cuarto mi primer pensamiento hacia ella fue _ esta loca_ después cuando la conocí pensé mas aliviada_ me puedo esconder de ella en clase de cálculo_; porque a pesar de conocerla seguí pensando que estaba loca; porque aunque yo lo dejara de pensar ella seguiría loca. Al mes de ser la mejores amigas del mundo como decía ella, me empezó a intentar emparejar con todo el mundo, y con eso me refiero a estudiantes, profesores, incluso los pobres arboles que no habían hecho nada lo pagaron. Al tercer año, si si tres años para que me escuchara, decidió darse por vencida, no sin antes exhibir su cara de "perrito abandonado en la cuneta de una carretera" que tano le gustaba poner y que yo tanto odiaba. Pero en venganza por no haberla dejado cometer lo que ella llamaba su obligación como mejor amiga del mundo, y bla bla bla; me recordaba cada dos por tres a EL y bueno no lo hacía con mala intención pero dolía un poco, aunque al final me acabe acostumbrando.

-Beellaa - _ dijo canturreando._

- ¿Qué?

- La próxima vez que te vayas de viaje avísame, y si llego a saber que volver de Edwardlandia te pone tan borde no te traigo de vuelta – _dijo muy ofendida_- yo como buena amiga que soy solo quería advertirte que el macarrón que había en tu tenedor decidió suicidarse y acabar su pobre vida de macarrón en tu blusa blanca nueva que te compre ayer. Ah y por cierto se cayó hace ya tres horas, así que ¿quieres que traiga la espátula?- _ como la odio a ella por ser como es y al macarrón por hacer tal crueldad con mi blusa._

- Gracias Alice.

- De nada, tranquila - _ Ains, Bella respira hondo_.

Mire de nuevo la tv al acordarme de lo que vi en ella, pero para mi desgracia, la noticia hacia ya mucho que había terminado y ahora estaba el tiempo **(N/A En mi país el tiempo es al final del telediario)**.

-Genial, ahora ni siquiera sé si le paso algo malo- _medio solloce._

_-_Bella cielo ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que viste algo en la TV? Si es ropa yo te la compro ¿vale? – Sonreí un poco; Alice y la ropa – OK rebobino y me dices que te gusto.

- Un momento ¡REBOBINAR! ¿Eso significa que lo tienes grabado?

- Claro, como me gusta verte en las noticias, pero no estoy en casa cuando las dan por mi trabajo pues las grabo siempre.

- Oh Alice te quiero.

- Oh lo sé, mio caro, lo sé – _Ains, Alice y su amor por el italiano, o por su novio italiano, según se vea_.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice encendió el video y rebobinó hasta la noticia…

_Las autoridades informan de una alerta máxima en los poblados africanos más alejados de la civilización,…existe un gran peligro en los poblados civiles más próximos,… el hambre y los ataques terroristas no cesan; algunos médicos humanitarios siguen aquí, a pesar de la advertencia a todos los hospitales de evacuar a sus médicos; ellos se niegan a irse…_

Mientras la imagen de Edward y otro muchacho cargados con cinco niños pequeños cada uno y corriendo por las calles intentando salvar la vida no cesaba de repetirse en la televisión. En mi mente había muchas preguntas pero la más importante sin duda era si estaría bien; lo demás no importaba. Esas imágenes eran de hace dos días y en dos días puede pasar de todo.

_Hay varios médicos desaparecidos a día de hoy; uno ha sido secuestrado y varios están en el hospital muy graves por heridas de bala, arma blanca o por huesos desencajados; estos últimos fueron causados por la población enfurecida._

_A pesar de ayudar a la población, los ataques a estos voluntarios y a sus hospitales no se hicieron de esperar en los primero momentos de las revueltas. Si alguno sigue vivo en las calles y nos escucha - ¡Animo y volved pronto a casa! ..._

Bla-bla-bla, vuestra familia os espera, bla- bla-bla; en fin todo sea por los niños que no pueden dormir sin el sonido de la radio.

Vamos a ver si tú fueras una población enfurecida y porque los extranjeros te "invaden" -_ claramente los médicos no "invadimos" más bien ayudamos_-, lo lógico es intentar echarlos - _en el hipotético caso de que en realidad te estuvieran invadiendo claro_- lo que no es lógico es atacar un hospital INFANTIL, de tu propia gente, para herir con suerte a algún extranjero, comúnmente conocidos como médicos - _menos aquí claro_ – Es la cosa más cobarde y descabellada que vi nunca.

Me llamo Edward Masen y soy médico humanitario y he de añadir que una persona muy cabreada en estos momentos. Es que no se si alguien se percato de la palabra INFANTIL, si exacto un hospital de niños; los muy valientes atacaron un hospital de niños.

- Hei! Eddie deja esa mirada de asesino psicópata que asustas a los peques, tio.

Uff, sabe que odio que me llame Eddie;… ese PAYASO con mayúsculas…

…_Me acuerdo tanto de ella… ¿Dónde estará?...Han pasado tantos años;¿ Se acordara de mi?...Bah seguramente no; solo fueron dos años en la inmensidad de tiempo que llevamos separados…pero aun así fueron los dos años más maravillosos de mi vida; al menos para mí…_

… bueno ¿por dónde iba?

-Eddie ¿Donde estas tio?

A sí el payaso aquí presente, que puedo decir, se llama Emmet McCarthy. Nos conocimos en la universidad y desde entonces no nos hemos separado - _bueno yo he intentado huir pero él me persigue además no pongo demasiado empeño…_ Por que se que entonces pasaran tres cosas seguras:

1º: Le echaría de menos. Porque aunque sea un cansino las 24h del día me mantiene en el planeta tierra.

2º: M sentiría patético _– por el primer apartado._

3º: Me caería en un pozo de depresión enorme - _no por el primer aparatado evidentemente sino por ELLA…_

Si amigos desde que la conocí se me grabó a fuego en la piel, todo, cada gesto, cada risa, todo; la añoro tanto… no debería hacerlo, es mas debería de dejar de quererla, ella de seguro no me recuerda, pero no puedo evitarlo… la amo y siempre lo hare y, esa es la verdad más grande del mundo; al menos del mío.

Por eso al acabar la universidad elegí la opción que me alejaba de ella definitivamente; porque de seguro ella ya encontró su felicidad con otro y yo… no sé, soy cobarde; que mas puedo decir.

-Eddie o vuelves o te hago volver con un puñetazo.

-Vale ya estoy, no me pegues, ¿ok?

-¿Dónde estabas en Bellalandia o qué?

Muy grande fue el error que cometí al contarle todo al payaso, pero estaba borracho, la echaba terriblemente de menos, me lo encontré y… bueno lo solté todo incluso llore como un bebe, ¿os preguntareis como me acuerdo con la que llevaba encima? Aquí mi buen amigo me hizo una representación dramática completa, digna de Broadway, a la mañana siguiente de 2h…por eso deje de beber; ni una gota de alcohol.

-No Em, ESTOY AQUÍ.

-Genial porque alguien tiene que buscar algo de comer para los peques – o si habíamos cogido a todos los niños, unos diez en total – el más pequeño aún reposaba en mi pecho. Agghh, que coraje, ellos no habían hecho nada, no tenían nada de culpa y mírales, heridos y hambrientos…un momento.

- Em ¿no gritaste, ¡Hei Ed mira un antiguo ALMACEN DE COMIDA!.

-Si Ed un ANTIGUO almacén de comida.

-Genial.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Em estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Jo Ed no me hagas pensar con el estomago vacio. En dos días solo he comido media manzana, y yo no sé tú pero yo necesito un po-

-Em tu no piensas -.-

-Valee!Y por eso vas a ir tú a por comida, tio agradable.

Cuando deje al bebe y me estaba levantando, Em me agarro de lo que quedaba de mi camisa y me miro raro…

-¿Qué?

- Te cuidado y vuelve; con que traigas algo de leche para los peques es suficiente, ¿vale? Nosotros aguantamos más.

Veis por eso que le echaría de menos si me separaba de él, en el fondo solo era un gran oso de peluche… muy pesado en la superficie.

-Claro Em.

Mire bien por la rendija de la puerta antes de salir. Todo está silencioso y oscuro.

Muy mala combinación.

Fui poco a poco; procurando no hacer ruido, Em y los niños me necesitaban de vuelta; sobretodo Em.

Escuche el ruido de un arma ser cargada y rápidamente salte y me escondí detrás de un montón de cajas amontonadas al margen de la calle.

No veía apenas nada pero por la silueta del arma, juraría que era un militar de mi país. Bueno al menos del país en el que nací; además cojeaba de un lado y eso hacía que alguna hebilla golpeara la parte de la culata.

Y ahora todos os estaréis preguntando ¿y por qué no lo pides ayuda?

La cosa es simple, al hacer ruido al levantarme, me atacaría, pensando que yo le iba a atacar, supongo que después reconocería uno de mis muchos acentos e intentaría enterarse de si soy un medico "para ponerme a salvo", lo que por un medico que encontraron que escuche en la radio sabia era que después de ver que te habían herido te arrastraban hasta un hospital de campaña y de allí te reportaban a tu país obligándote a dejar a tus heridos y enfermos en medio de la nada y sin nada. Lo que yo por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Luego decidí no moverme hasta que deje de oírlo.

Silencio.

Era el momento.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo y para no ponerme nervioso rememorare el plan en el que estaba por si se me ocurría algo y asegurarme de tener todo bajo control.

En situaciones como estas todo medico debe salir pitando "para que ni los buenos ni los malos" nos pillasen y llegar a la central donde tal vez estaríamos a salvo. Y digo tal vez porque ya me espero lo peor. Sobre todo desde que atacaron el hospital…

_-Em la 8 se recupera bastante bien, haría que ir llamando al orfanato ¿no? – _Lo del numero era para que no nos encariñáramos con los niños, aunque eso era totalmente imposible, y en cuanto a lo del orfanato era una zona de refugiados exclusiva para niños y donde iban todos después del hospital ya que los padres de todos los niños estaban desaparecidos, y aunque o me los quedaría a todos, no me lo permitían (si lo había intentado).

_- Claro Ed llamare ahora._

_Pum pum. _

_Todo tembló._

_-Em dime que no es lo que creo que es – _Hacia poco nos habían empezado a avisar de que nos fuéramos por peligro de revueltas y ataques; pero evidentemente no nos podíamos y dejar a los niños aquí, ¿Quién sería el luso qué pensaría que nos iríamos?

_-Rápido coge a todos los niños que puedas cargar - _ahora que lo pienso con la mente fría y sin prisas, lo que de verdad nos salvo fue la rápida actuación de Em; yo de seguro hubiera tardado más en reaccionar.

_Después de cargar a los niños, mientras todo temblaba y los escombros llovían por todas partes; intentamos ir hacia la salida norte que era sin lugar a duda la más cercana a nosotros. Vi a Rose corriendo, con una enfermera y los tres bebes recién nacidos del hospital, hacia la salida este. Intente avisar a Em pero cuando lo mire estaba llorando lo que significaba que ya la había visto._

_Era agobiante, correr por las calles mientras te persiguen disparándote, mientras toda la multitud a tu alrededor te delatan, mientras intentas salvar a un montón de niños que podrían ser sus hijos y que morirían si nos daban y sobretodo mientras bombardeaban todo a nuestro a alrededor para que al derrumbarse nos matara._

_Cuando Em diviso el almacén de comida, prácticamente volé hacia él, después todo estuvo bastante tranquilo; bueno todo lo tranquilo que puedes estar rodeados del sonido de las bombas explotando, la gente gritando y demás. Los niños, al principio, cuando llegamos seguían en shock y aterrados, pero cuando paso un rato de estar en el almacén ya se tranquilizaron, algunos comenzaron a jugar con Em, los demás se acercaron para que yo los cogiera en brazos y los cargara un rato (parecía una atracción de feria con la fila de niños delante)._

Me acerque a las proximidades del hospital, fue el único sitio que pensé, ya que conseguir comida aquí no era precisamente ir al mercado más próximo y punto, noooo. Aquí había que buscarla por todas partes. Por eso me dirigía la hospital, más concretamente a la parte sur, donde estaba la despensa.

Cuando llegue observe que esa parte no estaba tan mal, aunque un solo pasó en falso y se me caería todo encima.

Estuve dando vueltas, hasta que encontré lo que antes debió de ser una ventana, ya no lo parecía, era algo totalmente deformado, pero al quitar un hierro pude pasar.

Todo estaba tan oscuro, como afuera, por lo que tarde en orientarme, pero poco después encontré la puerta de la despensa-farmacia.

Decidí coger, la leche que me dijo Em, unas cuantas piezas de fruta que había allí, medicinas; y lo más indispensable el agua. Si no teníamos agua, tendríamos que alejarnos demasiado de nuestra no trazada ruta hasta la capital; la trazaríamos después de comer, con suerte dentro de cuatro días se habrían calmado las cosas un poco; solo un poco, aunque lo suficiente.

Lo metí todo en un macuto que traía conmigo; fue cuando termine cuando escuche un ruido.

Me quede quieto y agudicé el oído.

No sabría decir que era pero parecía proceder del sótano. Era como un pequeño lamento, pero no de un niño, había escuchado demasiado los lamentos de esos pequeños como para saberlo.

Tenía un problema, si bajaba y no era otro médico o una enfermera, de seguro no volvería a subir; pero si lo era tenía que bajar enseguida - _supongo que a esto le llaman sentido del deber de un médico, no puedes evitar prestar tu ayuda, aunque sea suicida; creo que también lo llaman el deber suicida de los médicos humanitarios, bueno es igual - _Decidí bajar, después de todo tendría cuidado.

Si era alguien del hospital le diría que enseguida volvía a ayudarle - _lo primero eran los niños_- pero toda mi resolución se fue al garete cuando la vi con la pierna atrapada bajo la pesada viga de hierro…

-¿Rose?

…

**Bueno ante todo siento no haber actualizado ante pero tuve unos problemas familiares muy gordos. Agradezco mucho a mi muy humilde numero de lectoras sin ustedes no habría seguido el fic, GRACIAS =)!Porque en verdad me gusta escribirlo y me laegra que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Para lo que quieran solo díganmelo; me llaman Vi; así que ya saben cualquier problema con el fic, contacten con Vi (yo).**

**Este fic va dedicado, a dos personas que digamos han impedido la desaparición de este fic cuando mi voluntad flaqueaba bastante: LifeOnShuffle y ****KrissCullen145. ¡GRACIAS!=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevoo! Siento la espera el instituto es difícil :S y me escogí el más complicado el de ciencias…pero ahora que estoy de exámenes me decidí a subir el capitulo, (lo sé es raro, yo también lo pensé…xD) me costó hacer el capitulo; había dos personillas poco colaboradoras, (ustedes saben) jejeje! Buenno no las aburro y ojala que la espera mereciera la pena!^^Un saludo!:) Espero sus preciosas reviews!**

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

-¿Edward?

- ¿Rose como has llegado aquí? Te vi en la salida con las enfermeras y los bebes…espera no te muevas yo te ayudo…

Intenté moverla, pero no cedió. Busque por la habitación algo que me ayudara, pero solo había un montón de estanterías, la mayoría, tiradas rotas por el suelo; algunas neveras descongelándose y dos vigas por en medio.

En resumen, por fuera se veía mejor que por dentro y eso es una gran ironía…

De pronto un ruido de escombros me sorprendió, ¿acaso alguien me seguía?

Y entonces lo reconocí, era ese ruido metálico…no podía ser, ¿el militar me había seguido hasta aquí? Oh oh…

- ¿Edward que ocurre?

-Na- nada…

-¿Edward?- El sonido amenazante me hizo mirarla mal.

-Shh. –le indique con mi dedo que guardara silencio.

El ruido se intensifico y pronto pude vislumbrarle en la puerta, mirando para todos lados…Evidentemente no veía ni torta, pero había que admitir que el chico lo intentaba, jajaja; bueno fuera broma, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?...o por Dios el golpe que se dio contra la estantería de su izquierda, jajajajjajaa, me va a pillar o por Dios Edward contrólate,… pero en verdad el chico era cómico, ains, demasiado jóvenes,…

Bueno lo cierto es que seguramente sea tan joven como yo, pero supongo que las experiencias que he vivido me han hecho madurar, aunque según mi tío Cayo, yo nací con mente de viejo…pero bueno el tío Cayo no suele decir cosas agradables ¬¬.

Desde donde yo estaba, el chico-cómico, (me encanta ponerle mote a la gente), no me veía pero yo a él sí, ya que cierta luz se filtraba cerca mía desde una rejilla.

Se estaba acercando a Rose, ella tampoco le debía de ver muy bien porque no se movía, pero algo me decía que ella sabía que él se acercaba, lentamente,…y ¿PUM!

Haber congelemos un momento, ejem tengo su atención? Vale lo que posiblemente sepas ahora después es que, a) Rose es un apersona muy, pero que muy violenta y lo segundo es más bien un consejo, nunca, jamás, ni siquiera lo pienses, acercarte a ella por la espalda por que su vena psicópata se enciende créeme… lo sé, pero no hace falta contarlo, solo digo que todavía me duele la nuca…

- ¿Qué has hecho Rose?

- ¿yo?... deshacerme de este estorbo y ahora ayúdame.

-Pero Rose…

¿NO ME VAS A AYUDAR O QUE?

-ROSE ACABAS DE AGREDIR A UN MILITAR ¿ERES COCIENTE DE ESO?

- Si y ahora ayúdame ¿vale?

-Vale pero no podemos dejar aquí al chico.

-¿a no?

- Rose por dios, quieres dejar de pensar como una psicópata.

- Haber Edward, si nos lo llevamos, cuando se recupere, nos llevara a rastras a la base y nos mandaran de vuelta a casa, ¿es eso lo quieres? ¿Dejar a los niños desprotegidos aquí?

Haber Rose sabia tocarme la fibra sensible, pero las cosas claras yo no pensaba dejar al chico-cómico aquí a su suerte. Ya vería lo que hacíamos con él, pero no pensaba dejarlo y ya; di tú que se le cae el hospital encima…no, no, y no de eso nada, ya tenía demasiado en la conciencia…

-Bien Rose esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

_Señorita Swan acuda al despacho del director, cuanto antes por favor…_

Oh no! Me van a despedir, Dios Isabella que has hecho?

-Ejem, se puede señor?

-Claro señorita Swan por favor tome asiento.

Definitivamente, demasiado amable, me van a despedir…

- Vera no sé cómo decirle esto…

-¿El que señor?, me está preocupando.

- Bueno, es que,…. ¿por qué no me dijo que estaba casada?

-¿Qué QUÉ?

- Ejem, yo…bueno vera me ha llegado, una carta esta mañana; por lo visto no la podían localizar, no encontraron nada…

-PARE UN MOMENTOOO! , Cómo que estoy casada? ¿De dónde saca usted eso?

- Bueno vera yo… he recibido una carta en la que me avisan de que no pueden contactar con usted; por suerte encontraron que trabajaba aquí, sino no se que hubiera sido de su…

-Haber, haber. Mi nada, no sé como explicárselo, pero yo no estoy casada, con nadie.

-Bueno vera, a mi me han informado que sí.

- ¿Y quién le ha informado?¿Y de dónde han sacado los papeles?¿ y…

- Señorita Swan, han encontrado una foto suya, junto con una alianza y una carta dirigida a usted; así que no tiene que mentirme.

- Pero yo-

-Mire señorita Swan no tengo todo el día y me supongo que usted tampoco, el caso es que su marido esta desaparecido, había varios médicos de hecho que no se sabía bien su paradero, pero hace poco llegaron a un almacén en el que encontraron a un joven del ejército Italiano y había una mochila donde encontraron estos documento; así que tiene usted que ir a la oficina del ejercito, y de ahí a…

No podía ser, pero… tenía que ser…, tenía que ser él…

- Señor, perdone pero, ¿le dieron el nombre de… de mi marido?

- Si señorita- señora Masen; a su esposo lo identificaron como Edward Anthony Masen, es correcto no? ¿Señora Ma-

-Por Dios Ángela

-_Si señor ¿pasa algo?_

_-_ LA SEÑORITA SWAN SE A DESMAYADO AYUDEMEE!

-_Voy señor!_

_-_ Hay Dios mío hoy me dan el día con los recaditos!


	7. Chapter 7

Llevaba un rato mirando por la ventana las estrellas, hacía tiempo que no me paraba a mirarlas. Emmet me había dejado solo aquí hacía rato, supongo que fue porque se aburrió de hablar solo.

Quizás no debería de estar aquí lamentándome y hundiéndome pero es que había perdido lo único que me quedaba de ella, lo único que la mantenía a mi lado aunque en realidad no lo estuviera…todo había ocurrido en un momento…

_-Edward no me gusta el plan._

_-Bien Rose sabía que no te gustaría._

_-Ed mírame, no lo podemos llevar con nosotros, nos entregará._

_-Rose, no lo vamos a dejar tirado, ¿vale?_

_-Genial ¬¬…_

Y entonces estábamos volviendo al almacén cuando todo empezó a ir mal…

_-Emmet, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Ed no te lo vas a creer, hace un rato me pareció escuchar la voz de Tania, la enfermera que ayudaba a Rose, e iba con unos soldados y creo que nos estaban buscando, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!_

_-Pero es de noche y para colmo traemos un soldado inconsciente y…_

_-Espera, espera, ¿Cómo que un soldado inconsciente?, ¿y has dicho "nos"?, ¿tú y quien más? _

_-¡Emmy!^^_

_-¡Rosie!^^_

_-Genial, mmm, podemos dejar el reencuentro para más tarde, tal vez no os acordáis pero… _

No paso mucho tiempo sin que empezáramos a oír de nuevo la "dulce" voz de Tania indicando a los soldados que no debíamos de estar muy lejos.

Cuando dejamos de oírles, solté al soldado y mi mochila; Emmet, Rose y yo cogimos entre los tres a todos los niños y salimos corriendo, cargando además la bolsa de provisiones que había podido reunir del hospital antes de salir de allí con Rose.

Fuimos por las calles a toda prisa hasta dar con una casa algo alejada de las demás; y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar dentro de ella a dos enfermeras más que ayudaban a Rose.

Y no fue hasta que todos estuvimos acomodados que me di cuenta de que mi mochila no estaba.

Salí corriendo de la casa, sin embargo no llegue muy lejos, Emm me vio y me agarro impidiendo volver al almacén de comida.

Solo Dios sabe donde acabaran mis cosas, las cosas que me recordaban a ella, las cosas que la mantenían a mi lado…

_-¿Bella? Señor parece que está despertando._

_-Llévela a su casa en cuanto esté lo suficientemente despierta y dele las cosas de su marido, están en la caja esa de la esquina._

-¿mmm?

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Déjame pensar tengo un marido y resulta que es EL y que además está desaparecido_-mal…

-…vale, yo esto, te ayudo a sentarte espera.

Al principio me maree bastante, de hecho todo giraba, incluso Ángela.

Cuando me centre un poco, Ángela me ayudo a levantarme y me acompaño a casa en su coche.

Al llegar Alice ya estaba allí, parecía preocupada mientras daba vueltas por el salón hablando por el móvil.

Después de agradecerle su amabilidad, Ángela se fue y yo me senté en el sofá; después de un rato Alli colgó pero ni me miro, ni me habló, solo siguió dando vueltas lo que provoco que me volviera a marear.

-Alli, ¿Qué te pasa?

-…-_¿y a mí porque me ignora todo el mundo?-_ Alli me estas preocupando-_ y me estas mareando también_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Recuerdas a mi Jazzy?

-¿Tu novio italiano?-_¿del que nunca paras de hablar? Aparte de la ropa claro…_

-Sí, no te lo dije pero es soldado y…fue enviado al levantamiento que se produjo en África donde estaba Edw- El; y bueno me han llamado para avisarme de que lo han encontrado en un viejo almacén de comida y que estaba inconsciente pero todavía no me he podido enterar de donde está ingresado, y…

-¡Ay Dios!

-Lo sé Bella es horrible, mi pobrecito Jazzy solito…

-No eso no.

-¡¿Cómo que eso no?!

-Veras hoy…

Después de contarle todo lo sucedido a Alice, esta se me quedo mirando como si tuviera ocho cabezas.

-mmm ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?

-¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?

-¿Alice que te pasa?

-¿TE CASASTE Y NO ME CONTASTE?

-Alice creo que no entendiste bien yo-

-Pensé que éramos amigas Bella…

-Alice no dramatices y escucham-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Por qué gritas?

-No se…

-Haber en mi empresa han debido deducir que EL y yo estamos casados por unas cosas que había en una mochila que encontraron al lado de…un…soldado…it…italiano inconsciente, Dios Alice, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-mmm ¿No?

-El soldado que encontraron a lado de la mochila de Edward es tu Jazzy-_¿y yo porque le llamo así?_

-Ya veo por dónde vas, pero la cuestión es que aun no sé donde esta Jasper, tal vez podríamos ver la mochila de EL… para ver si encontramos alguna pista, o al menos, una explicación de por qué piensa todo el mundo que eres su esposa… ¿no?

-No se Alli…tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar… ¿y si…

-Mira Bella, yo no le conozco pero por lo que me has contado de él, no creo que vayas a asustarte de nada de lo que haya en esa mochila.

-Supongo…

-Venga mujer, un poco de entusiasmo, ahí están las cosas de tu Edward, además esto significa que sigue vivo así que…

- Esta bien, veámosla.

Dentro de la mochila estaba la alianza que había mencionado mi jefe, una carta, una chamarreta de los Mariners y una caja de madera en la que se encontraban todas las fotos que nos tomamos Edward y yo cuando estuvimos juntos, antes de que él se fuera, todos y cada unos de los recuerdos estaban allí cuidadosamente guardados…

-Ves Bellita como no iba a haber nada raro…Bella….Bella!...BELLA!

-Ah!, ¿Qué?

-Nada es que te estabas yendo a Edwardlandia y yo aun sigo aquí.

-Oh

-Oye, la carta ¿vas a abrirla?

-NOOOOOO!

-Vale, está bien. Bueno voy a intentar volver a localizar a mi Jazzy, ¿vale?

-Si vale; yo me llevare esto a mi cuarto.

Ya más tranquila en la soledad de mi dormitorio me senté en la cama y volví a sacar las cosas, extendiéndolas en la colcha en frente de mí.

Lo primero que hice fue coger la chamarreta y ponérmela; y con solo olerla todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi; su olor estaba ahí, tal y como si el mismo estuviera sentado detrás de mí, abrazándome y rodeándome con su cuerpo…y en especial los recuerdos de una tarde de verano con aquella misma sudadera impactaron en mi como cuando una bala atraviesa un corazón desgarrándolo y dejando un hueco de vacio a su paso…

_Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, a unos increíbles 21 grados aquí en Forks, como te podrás imaginar todos los habitantes de este pequeño y húmedo pueblo ante el sorprendente calor habían salido a las calles como lagartos para calentarse al sol. _

_Yo, por el contrario, me encontraba en mi cama enfundada en unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y una chamarreta de los Mariners._

_¿Tenía frio? No. ¿Tenía calor? Muchísimo. ¿Porque estaba pasando este inmenso calor? Buena pregunta…_

_Digamos que soy un poco cabezota…bueeeno vale muy cabezota, digamos también que mi papa cometió el terrible error de insinuar que yo no podía vivir sin estar colgada del cuello de Edward todo el día (lo cual no era mentira, pero igual me indigne), por lo que le dije bien clarito que claro que podía (lo cual era una mentira muy grande), y él me dijo que yo no era capaz de pasar todo el día siguiente (ósea el día de hoy) sin tocar a Edward, y yo le dije que claro que podía hacerlo (bueno no podía pero igual iba a encontrar una solución y así ganar yo)._

_Después de sonreír autosuficientemente me dijo que estaría ansioso de verlo y tras una mirada burlona y muy infantil para provenir de un padre se fue a trabajar._

_Así que aquí me encontraba yo, pasando un calor de muerte pero sin la imperiosa necesidad de estar colgada de mi novio, el cual, después de enterarse de mi plan "NO ME HACE FALTA ESTAR COLGADA DEL CUELLO DE EDWARD ME BASTA CON SU CHAMARRETA", llevaba dos horas riéndose de mi tirado en el suelo de mi habitación, con un bañador y una camiseta sin mangas, todo en tonos verdes._

_- Mmm, ¿Edward? Gracias por el apoyo moral cielo!_

_-jajjajajaja…es qujajajjajaja…dios cariño eres tan cabezota jajajjajja…_

Amaba oírlo reír, era un sonido totalmente mágico…aquel día no me quite la chamarreta de Edward en todo el día y el no paro de reír tampoco.

Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que me quede con ella hasta ese día en el que él se fue, el mismo día que deje de oír su mágica y hermosa risa…

* * *

**Lo se no tengo perdon, pero en mi defensa dire que tenia que estudiar a fondo para poder aprobar el examen de acceso a la universidad, el cual he aprobado, ahora espero subir un poco mas seguido! :D**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que hayan disfrutado mucho del capitulo!**

**Nos leemos :) Vii!**

**P.D. Siento no haber respondido sus reviews pero es que no me saltaron al correo y no me di cuenta hasta hace unas semanas :( Así que a partir de ahora me fijare mejor y las ire respondiendo!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Llevábamos en la casa alrededor de tres días y yo me estaba volviendo loco irremediablemente.

La casa era espaciosa de manera que se pudieron acomodar bien a los niños, al ser ya 4 personas para cuidarlos la situación estaba más controlada. Además habíamos encontrado otro refugio habitado, solo que este era de gente que vivía en esa ciudad, y muy amablemente nos daban comida y agua para los niños.

Sin embargo yo me había perdido, no había ni un solo día en que no me volviera loco pensando donde estaría mi mochila, nuestros recuerdos…Emm intentaba animarme, se sentaba junto a mi hasta que se cansaba de hablar solo, Rose sin embargo no paraba de gritarme que solo era una mochila y me reñía porque me había convertido en un irresponsable y en un inútil, que ya no iba nunca mirando por donde iba por lo que entre otras cosas no podía cuidar de nadie, ni siquiera de mi mismo. Pero a quien le importaba eso ya, Emm me miraba con lástima porque se imaginaba como me sentía, no solo había perdido nuestras fotos, el anillo que nunca le di, la carta que nunca envié…no solo eso, la había perdido a ella, esas cosas eran lo que la retenían junto a mí y ya ni siquiera las tenía. Y si tenía algo claro es que jamás iba a superar su perdida.

Estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado aquí, pero creo que llevo bastante ya que tengo una capa de polvo importante en mi ropa y en mi pelo. Hoy Rose estaba más enfadada que otros días, supongo que yo y mi estado vegetativo éramos la causa; no me importaba, aunque claro ya nada importaba…

-_Emm el no puede seguir así, ¡por dios santo solo era una dichosa mochila vieja!-_Creo que definitivamente estaba gritando para que yo la oyera.

-_Rosy por favor deja de gritar ya, el vendrá cuando esté preparado._

_-¿Preparado? ¿Preparado por haber superado la perdida de una maleta? ¡Venga ya Emm por favor!_

_-Rosy, no lo hagas, por favor-_Mmm me huelo más gritos por aquí y seguro que son todos para mí.

-_¡Tú!-_Genial había dejado de ser Edward para pasar a ser "tu".

-_¿Qué ocurre Rose?_

_-Levanta tu culo y ve al refugio de al lado a por comida o que pasa ¿Qué como tú no tienes ganas de hacer nada los demás ya no comemos?_

_-Rose, ¿no puede ir otro?_

_-¡EDWARD VE AHORA MISMO!_

Mire hacia atrás y me fije en los pequeños que jugaban tranquilos al escondite, ellos no tenían culpa y tampoco tenían que pasar hambre por mi egoísmo. Así que me levante y me encamine sin mirar atrás hacia el refugio. Creo que Rose dijo algo pero lo cierto es que no la escuche. Eche a andar sin rumbo fijo y perdido en mis pensamientos y en ella, intentado retenerla en mi memoria tal y como la recordaba temiendo olvidarla o no recordarla con todos sus detalles, con sus pequeñas cosas que la hacían total y absolutamente perfecta.

Debí de haber estado muy metido en mis pensamientos porque de pronto me di cuenta de que no reconocía donde estaba-_¡Genial! Rose me va a matar-_Empecé a fijarme más en las casas, pero no me sonaban nada de nada, así que aligere el paso.

Cuando vi por cuarta vez aquel cesto vacio y roto en la puerta de una casa, tuve que admitir que estaba andando en círculos; y por desgracia estaba bastante perdido. Preguntar no era una opción, así que me deslice por el hueco entre dos casas, haber si yendo por los estrechos callejones conseguía llegar a algún lugar conocido. Anduve por ellos más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado.

Decir que mi idea fue pésima, es un eufemismo. Se había hecho de noche, hacia bastante frio y para colmo estaba empezando a escuchar pisadas tras de mí.

Intenté no hacer ruido mientras me deslizaba en la noche, a estas alturas ya había salido de los callejones y andaba de esquina a esquina de las calles siguiendo las sombras de las casas. Después de 15 minutos aproximadamente estaba tan seguro de que me seguían como de que en cuanto Rose me volviera a tener a tiro me rompería de un puñetazo la cara. Estaba tentado de parar, esconderme y ver quien me seguía pero también estaba seguro de que fuera quien fuera no sería alguien precisamente agradable.

Estaba a punto de pasar por delante de otra casa, y cada vez esta situación me daba más mala espina; volví mi vista un momento por si veía a alguien tras de mí no obstante no atisbe nada, sin embargo cuando me volví me encontré cara a cara con un tipo que tenía que medir al menos dos metros y medio, tal vez tres, llevaba un arma enorme en sus brazos con la cual me estaba apuntando y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante desde la que se podían ver sus dientes de oro relucientes. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar que definitivamente no era ningún militar cuando algo me golpeo en la nuca desde detrás de mí. Solo atisbe a escuchar una risotada un tanto estremecedora, y visualice el rostro preocupado de mi Bella, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-_Bells? Cielo, ¿por qué no me abres la puerta? Bella me estoy preocupando, si no la abres la echare abajo, ¿me has oído?_

Intente abrir los ojos pero por un momento todo estaba confuso, hasta que de pronto me desperté de golpe y contemple mi habitación, todo parecía en su lugar hasta que de pronto me fije en mi cama; había una mochila vieja a los pies de esta, a mi alrededor había un millón de fotos de Edward y de mi-_nuestras-_sobre la colcha que me cubría el estomago y las piernas, la parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba envuelta en una chamarreta de los Mariners que yo tan bien conocía; por último, alrededor de mi dedo anular había una alianza dorada que brillaba cegándome.

Recordé con claridad como después de ponerme la chamarreta y estar un buen rato perdida entre mis recuerdos, volví al presente con una mezcla de una pequeña sonrisa y una cascada de lágrimas en mi rostro. Seguí llorando mientras empezaba a ver las fotos, una tras otra. De algunas no sabía ni su existencia, como por ejemplo una en la que yo me encontraba durmiendo, tenía mi cabeza echada en una almohada celeste (probablemente fue hecha en su dormitorio, en una de nuestras muchas siestas) se me veía pacifica y relajada, estoy segura que no he vuelto a dormir así nunca… en otra estaba mirando por la ventana, parecía pensativa. Cabe decir que desde que el tío de Edward, Aro, le mando una Canon DSLR EOS 5D Mark III de 22,3 megapíxeles (sí me sé el nombre completo debido a que cierto señorito, ustedes ya saben quien, no paro de repetirlo por todo un mes…) no paraba de hacer fotos, bueno rectifico, de hacerME fotos. Parecía como si tuviera mi propio paparazzi privado…era tan dulce, siempre que lo pillaba y le reñía, me miraba con esos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir-_suspiro-_.

Me di cuenta de que volví a ponerme a llorar cuando una lagrima cayó en una foto de la que justamente tengo yo una copia en mi mesita de noche, estuve a punto de entrar en pánico pensando que se pudiera estropear la foto que tan bien conservada estaba, sin embargo, observe como la lagrima se deslizaba hacia abajo por el papel fotográfico-_ y justamente por el rostro de el-_para acabar en mi colcha sin haber dañado la foto.

Esa foto en concreto era de nuestra primera cita oficial, después de mi pase por el hospital. Me llevo a una feria que estaba en Seattle, cabe decir que me la pase abrazada a él todo el día, no paramos de reír, ni de hacer tonterías; fue casi cuando salimos del parque cuando…

_Edward corría delante de mí como si lo quisiera matar y la gente ya nos miraba partiéndose de risa._

_-Te voy a matar en cuanto te pille Edward Anthony-_

_Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar cuando el ya había dado media vuelta y ahora me estaba estrujando como si fuera a hacer zumo de Bella._

_-Bebe no te enfades, solo bromeaba._

_-Bueno pues debe de ser una broma muy graciosa ya que todo el parque nos está mirando y se está riendo._

_-Mia vita no te enfades, vamos dime, ¿qué quieres hacer antes de irnos?_

_No sé que me paso pero lo siguiente que ambos supimos fue que yo le arrastraba a un fotomatón, gracias a dios no había nadie en su interior porque me lance dentro como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me puse frenética a buscar la ranura para introducir la moneda y empezar a hacernos fotos; no sé porque pero me había entrado una prisa incontenible por inmortalizar este día y… _

_-¿Estás segura Bells? Quiero decir este cacharro es para hacerse fotos._

_Lo mire como si acabara de descubrir que la Tierra era redonda y seguí en mi búsqueda de la ranurita para meter la moneda._

_-Bells cielo mírame, podemos ir a otro lugar, se que siempre quieres hacerme feliz pero de verdad bebe no te tienes que obligar a hacerte una foto solo porque a mí me gusten las fotos._

_Definitivamente cuando Edward se ponía nervioso no había quien lo callara…o por favor donde está la ranurita para meter la moneda; juro que iba a empezar a llorar de un momento a otro. Tanta coca-cola me había puesto hiperactiva, Edward me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto hablar y ¡ aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_-¿Bells? Te acabas de poner muy roja, corazón vamos a otro sitio, ¿sí?-_

_-¡EDWARDDDD PARA!_

_-¿Qué pasa Bells?-Creo que hasta lo estoy asustando._

_-Cielo-Bells cálmate o va a pensar que estas neurótica-¿Me podrías ayudar a buscar la ranura para meter la moneda y ¡HACERNOS LA DICHOSAS FOTOS!?_

_-Claro claro cielo no te enfades, haber…oh mira tesoro la estaba tapando yo con mi rodilla._

_Lo mato._

_Después me lo pensé y dije no, no lo mates, el solo no puede compensar toda esa monada con la inteligencia, ains seria inhumano…_

_-¿Me acabas de llamar tonto Bells? –Me dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero._

_-No bebe-bueno un poco pero solo porque estoy hiperactiva, nerviosa y dios tengo muchas mariposillas en el estomago aunque no sé muy bien porque…tal vez…no, no creo… pero y si… ¿y si me besa? _

_-Bells, ¿quieres que ponga yo la moneda?-Vaya si que me perdí en mis pensamientos, bueno de todas maneras no creo que ocurra…_

_-Claro Ed; pero espera ¿Qué caras ponemos?- El de seguro saldrá tan hermoso…_

_-Que te parece si probamos algo, ¿te importaría cerrar los ojos? Solo para la primera después no sé lo que se nos ocurra ¿vale?_

_-Genial^^ -Vale solo cerrar los ojos, eso es fácil, después los abriré y me quedare toda babeante mirándolo…pero bueno siempre podemos eliminar esas._

_-Vale Bells cierra los ojos-Oí cuando introdujo la moneda en la ranura, los tres pitidos que avisaban de que las fotografías iban a comenzar, y después un suspiro…_

_Después vino la sensación más dulce que nunca pude sentir; la más maravillosa, hermosa, delicada y amorosa de las sensaciones; él me beso…y fue un beso lento, de esos que saben a miel, de esos que nunca olvidas, de esos en los que sientes latir a tu corazón de forma alocada, pero no lo hace por miedo, lo hace para que sepas que frente a ti se encuentra ese ser que te complementa, ese ser que es tu mitad…_

Recordé ese primer beso con felicidad y amargura mientras acariciaba la primera de las imágenes que aparecía en la fotografía. En total eran tres en total, una bajo la otra.

Felicidad, porque puedo señalar sin ninguna duda que ese fue el mejor y el más maravilloso momento de toda mi existencia; amargura porque nunca volverá a repetirse, no habrá mas noches mágicas, ni paseos, ni abrazos, ni besos robados, ni sonrisas que quitan el aliento, ni EL…no habrá mas Edward.

De golpe Alice se precipito en mi cuarto llevándose con ella la puerta del mismo. Decir que mi cara era un poema era quedarse corto; porque definitivamente la pregunta no era como algo tan pequeño y delgado como Alice había podido derribar una puerta que la superaba en altura y en peso sino como lo había hecho sin romperse ninguna uña…o al menos eso creo.

-¿Alice estas bien?-Pregunte con cautela.

-TU.-el tono de su voz me asusto parecía que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¿Alice?

-¡PERO BUENO QUE PARTE DE QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA NO ENTENDISTE, DIME!

-Lo siento Alice ni siquiera te oí.

Alice reparo entonces en mi, y en el millón de fotografías que había a mi alrededor sobre la colcha, las que yo tenía en mi regazo y todas las que aun había en la caja. Me miro un momento con duda, supongo que no sabía si acercarse o no. Eso es total y absolutamente culpa mía, yo nunca dejaba que se acercara a ningún objeto que tuviera alguna relación con Edward, sabía que ella tendría cuidado pero aun así no podía. Sin embargo verla ahí parada después de haber derribado una puerta para ver si me encontraba bien me hizo reprenderme por ser tan estúpida y comportarme tan mal con ella.

-Lo siento Alice.

-No pasa nada Bells, bueno veo que estas a salvo y ocupada; voy al salón –la interrumpí.

-No Alice, pasa… tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Ella se me quedo viendo como si tuviera 8 cabezas, después sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pestañeo como 4 veces y avanzo hacia mí un pasito. Lo primero que me pregunte es si haría todo eso cada vez que fuera a dar un paso porque con los que le quedaban, si lo repetía tantas veces acabaría bizca o que se yo; y lo segundo es si iba a dar otro paso o yo tendría que levantarme de la cama, lo cual ni siquiera estaba en consideración; basta decir que no pensaba salir de aquí. Así pues, me la quede mirando hasta que de pronto empezó a dar pasitos hacia mí como si yo fuera a explotar y mientras hacía todo eso me miraba con ojos llorosos de quien está viendo un milagro.

Cuando llego a un lado de mi cama se quedo mirándome quieta, y yo al principio no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que me di cuenta que la pobre no tenia donde sentarse; así que con cuidado y en su correspondiente orden guarde todas fotos en la caja de madera en la que estaban; en realidad era un joyero de madera tallada a mano que Edward me hizo en nuestro sexto cumple-mes.

-¿Bellyyyyyy? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si perdona Allie, ¿Qué me decías?- Ella se había sentado a mi lado con cuidado de no tirar nada al suelo.

-Pues que esa caja es muy bonita… - vacilo un momento y me sentí fatal.

-Allie siento haberte tenido tan apartada sobre esto sentía que si lo mencionaba en voz alta desaparecería o que se yo. Estaba asustada supongo… aun lo estoy pero quiero contártelo. ¿Me perdonas por no contarte?

-Hey no pasa nada Belly se que te duele hablar de él, tranquila no tienes porque hacerlo.

-No yo…yo quiero contarte de él. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-Bueno solo iba a preguntarte donde compraste esa caja, es muy bonita.

-Pues la hizo el, Edward me la regalo.

-Waw pues es preciosa debió de costarle mucho hacerla. ¿Fue por algún aniversario?

-No, buueno no exactamente; a él le gustaba celebrar también los meses que llevábamos juntos. De hecho este fue mi regalo de sexto cumple-mes.

-Aww que tierno.

-Si aunque me pego un buen susto.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno el decidió que sería un regalo sorpresa así que…

_-¡Beeeeeeeeeeelllllsss!_

_Me encontraba preparando la cena para mi padre y para mí en la cocina cuando ese pequeño trasto de novio que tengo apareció brincando por la puerta de la entrada y corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, a veces me preguntaba que le daría de desayunar su madre porque de verdad, parecía que no se le fuera a acabar nunca la energía._

_-Jajajajajaja, hola cielo, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Te he echado de menos._

_-¡Oh yo también! taaaaantos días sin verte-el estaba exagerando pues solo había pasado cuatro días con sus tíos en Milán._

_-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste con tus tíos?- El se vio un poco a la defensiva con eso, el odiaba hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con su familia._

_-Normal como siempre. Solo que esta vez no me quede con mis tíos, les salude y seguí mi viaje hasta San Marino.- Note que estaba emocionado para ese punto y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad._

_-¿Y cómo es que fuiste allí?_

_-Allí vive mi abuelo materno-Oh eso es información nueva y además el se notaba emocionado, debía de llevar mucho tiempo sin verlo- El y yo estuvimos hablando bastante de un montón de cosas; sobre los estudios, el pueblo,… de ti._

_-Uh –En ese momento mi cara estaba rojo tomate marca de la casa…_

_-Pero hablamos de cosas buenas no pienses mal-El siempre igual de tierno_

_-Más te vale jovencito porque he preparado pastel de manzana y ya sabes que al único que le gusta es a ti._

_-Vaya que buena idea lo del pastel, será una celebración maravillosa, ¿no crees?- Oh no espera, ¿Qué me he perdido?_

_-Mmm no te enfades pero ¿Qué se supone que celebramos?- Y entonces su carita se arrugo en una mueca de tristeza y sus ojos se pusieron opacos._

_-Da igual, en realidad no importa… es… no… da igual… bueno me… me voy a mi casa y ya hablamos mañana y –antes de que saliera de la cocina lo agarre por la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera._

_-Edward para un segundo, cariño dime que es por favor- Por dios me sentía horrible por no recordar…bueno lo que sea que íbamos a celebrar._

_-Bueno… esto…es que hoyesnuestrosextocumplemesyyopenseen-_

_-¡Edwaaard! no me entero de lo que dices, por favor habla ms despacio- El estaba de color rojo y se veía tan dulce._

_-Que se supone que hoy es nuestro sexto cumple-mes y pues yo pensé que podríamos celebrarlo porque bueno yo…me gustaría celebrar que llevo seis meses muy felices a tu lado y pues-_

_Y lo bese, porque lo amaba y porque estaba segura que él era sin duda el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Dios el incluso quería celebrar que llevábamos seis meses, ¿existía acaso una cosa más tierna que mi hombre?_

_Cuando me separe de él se le veía sorprendido pero volvía a tener esa sonrisa tan bonita en su rostro, ¿acaso importaba algo más?_

_-Bueno en ese caso en cuanto el pastel salga del horno podremos empezar con nuestra celebración, aunque es mejor que subamos a mi habitación a hacer el picnic o si no tendremos que invitar a Charlie- Fue justo decir eso y su cara cambio a una expresión entre avergonzado y asustado._

_-¿Crees que le parezca bien a tu padre que comamos en tu dormitorio?_

_-El amara perdernos de vista, ya sabes dice que por nuestra culpa le sube el azúcar cada dos por tres._

_Nos reímos un rato y después el me ayudo a terminar la cena. Cuando Charlie llego íbamos de camino a la escalera con los brazos llenos de "alimentos de supervivencia" según había dicho Edward._

_-Bueno se nota que os vais de viaje, ¿puedo preguntar dónde?_

_-Tranquilo papa solo vamo-_

_-Señor Swan- Oh ahí va mi hombrecito de nuevo-espero que no le importe que su hija y yo hagamos un pequeño picnic en su habitación, bueno digo en la de su hija señor. Nosotr-_

_-Jajajajajja tranquilo chico respira te vas a ahogar-De hecho Edward se estaba poniendo de un rojo escarlata que me asustaba un poco parecía que se fuera a desmallar._

_-Uh está bien señor Swan._

_-Te he dicho que me llames Charlie, por dios Bells que le has dicho a este pobre chico de mí._

_-Todo cosas bonitas papi-Edward le tenía miedo desde que se lo presente a mi padre y coincidió que el acababa de llegar del trabajo y no se había quitado la pistola de su uniforme de policía, cabe decir que mi dulce chico estuvo temblando hasta que nos fuimos._

_-Bueno bueno pues anda iros arriba que yo me voy a cenar al salón con mi amada Super Bowl._

_Así pues nos encaminamos a mi habitación y allí apartamos un poco los muebles para poner el mantel- o si mantel incluido, como dijo mi dulce chico "no es un picnic si no hay mantel de cuadros"- bueno el mantel no era a cuadros pero el señor experto en picnics dio su aprobación. _

_Después de comernos la cena y que el engullera su muy amado pastel, nos quedamos tumbados entre cojines en el suelo. Solo paso un momento antes de que se pusiera de lado mirándome, así que me gire a mirarle. Mi dulce chico era realmente guapo pero después de quince minutos empecé a preocuparme._

_-Edward, ¿estás bien?_

_-Si… yo veras me gustaría que no te enfadaras- que decir tiene que mi mirada de "que has hecho ahora" se activo al momento-Oh no esa mirada no, ni siquiera sabes que pasa.- entonces puso su mejor carita de cachorrito abandonado._

_Me lo quede mirando con una ceja alzada y el acentuó su cara de cachorrito a medio morir_

_-Tal vez tengounregaloparati- seguí mirándolo porque realmente no entendí nada de lo que dijo- que yo tengo un regalito para ti._

_Oh no, el no lo había hecho ¿verdad?, ahora no solo se me había olvidado nuestro cumple-mes si no que además no tenía ningún regalo para el_

_-Oh Edward de verdad cuantas veces te he dicho que no necesito regalos tu-_

_-No espera, antes de que continúes no me he gastado ni un centavo en tu regalo_

_-¿seguro? No vale si alguien lo compro por ti-El empezó a reír mientras negaba._

_-Bueno eso puede ser una buena idea gracias_

_-Bueno si lo haces lo sabré- el pareció pensarlo pero igual seguía teniendo esa sonrisilla traviesa de "no me vas a pillar"._

_-Bueno y entonces, ¿por casualidad te lo dio algún repartidor? Porque eso tampoco cuenta._

_- Bells si me lo hubiera dado un repartidor lo hubiera tenido que pagar ¿no?_

_-Uh bueno tienes razón, ¿entonces hiciste magia?_

_-Yo lo hice con mis manos mientras estaba en casa de mi abuelo, el me guio un poco al principio pero después ya me encargue yo solo._

_-Oh_

_-¿Solo oh?_

_-¡QUIERO VERLO, DAMELO DAMELO DAMELOOOOO!_

_-Jajajajaja vale tranquila. Solo espero que te guste- Teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que él hacía era hermoso, incluso atarse los cordones de las deportivas… bueno lo sé eso fue cursi, pero ustedes deberían de ver esos lazos tan bien hechos, simétricos-_

_-¿Bells? ¿No te gusta?_

_Me lo quede mirando a los ojos sin entender, hasta que baje mi vista a sus manos donde había una hermosa cajita de madera tallada. Era rectangular y pequeñita (debía medir alrededor de 15cm de largo y 6 de ancho). En la parte central de la tapa tenia tallada una rosa de los vientos y en las esquinas, tanto de la tapa como del resto de la caja, estaban tallados unos motivos vegetales increíblemente bellos, descendían de los vértices de la caja enredándose y retorciéndose hasta acabar en un pequeño capullo de flor. _

_Después de babear por tiempo indefinido viendo la cajita, extendí mis manos y la recogí de las suyas, la sostuve con delicadeza a pesar de verse robusta no podía evita pensar que podía quebrarse si se me caía._

_Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos me devolvían la mirada llena de amor y emoción._

_-¿Te gusta Bells?-Me preguntó tímidamente._

_-Edward es realmente hermosa, es perfecta.- Le sonreí porque no hallaba la manera de hacerle saber lo mucho que me encantaba su regalo._

_Nos acurrucamos abrazados entre cojines y yo por supuesto sosteniendo contra mi pecho esa hermosa cajita de madera._

-Y esa es la historia. ¿Allie? ¿Estás bien?

Alice estaba llorando a mares mientras tenia abrazado (o más bien estrangulando) un cojín.

-Oh Bells pero que absurdamente romántico es tu hombre; solo tengo una pregunta.

-Dime-Me sentía tan en paz conmigo misma después de haberle contado todo a Allie que de pronto no se me hacia doloroso hablar de él; de hecho quería seguir hablándole sobre él.

-¿Por qué estaba la cajita en su mochila y no la tenias tu?

-Bueno no estoy segura. Yo siempre la tuve sobre mi cómoda y ahí estuvo hasta el día antes de que él se fuera; cuando desperté no estaba, en su lugar había una cajita de metal color esmeralda. Sin embargo el día en el que cogió ese avión… yo nunca le pregunte… yo…-No pude evitarlo y me eche a llorar, tal vez eran demasiados recuerdos en un día o tal vez era ese recuerdo el cual no podía soportar.

-Oh Bells no llores, shh tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo- Allie me abrazo fuerte y me sostuvo mientras me desmoronaba de nuevo.


End file.
